1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pressure switches and more specifically it relates to an ultra low pressure switch system for efficiently reducing switch deterioration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Pressure switches have been in use for years. Typically, low pressure switches utilize a deflecting beam contact and a stationary contact, wherein a desired pressure will move the deflecting beam contact downward against the stationary contact thus completing a circuit. The prior pressure switches are generally constructed using rivets through a plastic housing of the pressure switch. The rivets generally pass through the housing and connect the stationary contact and deflecting beam contact to the outside of the pressure switch.
Small variations of pressure switch walls typically found in plastic components can make it difficult to control riveting operations through the contacts. This can make it very difficult to control the placement of the stationary contact and deflecting beam contact upon the rivet. The result of the contacts not maintaining a consistent distance from one another may result in a different trip point for every low pressure switch. The switches also often have to be calibrated after they are riveted which can be very costly and time consuming.
Environments in which the pressure switches are utilized in generally are very inconsistent. Expansion and contraction of the chamber walls of the switch from temperature changes and induced stress during riveting operation of the contacts may have a significant effect over the functioning and stability of the switch trip points. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved ultra low pressure switch system for efficiently reducing switch deterioration.